Blood Money
Blood Money is the 22nd scene in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number and the second scene to feature The Son as a playable character. It takes place on December 7th, 1991. Scene Intro The Son and two of his henchmen make a toast about the Son's new plan that will make them rich and make the Colombians fear them. After the toast the Son and his henchmen leave the Russian Mafia HQ in a van. Gameplay The scene starts with The Son and his allies entering the building with a large duffel bag. After entering the building and walking closer to the desks, the henchman carrying the duffel bag suddenly drops it, revealing a Shotgun, Uzi and Mendoza inside the bag. The Son and his henchmen put on ski-masks and begin their robbery. The Son takes the Mendoza and starts the level, while his allies take the Uzi and Shotgun and run off to the next few sections. The level is split in 3 parts: the lobby with the guards, and two large office areas which feature both guards and Colombians. After clearing the second stage, The Son helps one of his henchmen, Blue Lips, disable the security systems and unlocks the building's vault. Outro When the Son enters the vault, he finds the second henchman dead. He also sees his grandfather, the Bodyguard and his father in the vault. The level ends immediately after talking to Richard manifesting as a mask on Lebedev's head. Music * "The Winding Theme #1" by Dag Unenge plays during the level's intro. ** "Ms. Minnie" by Auto Delta Time can play instead, depending on whether the level is played straight from Seizure or chosen from the main menu. * "Interlude" by Chromacle plays when The Son and his henchmen are walking into the bank. ** "Acid Spit" by Mega Drive plays during the level. * "Richard" by Life Companions plays when The Bodyguard puts the mask on Ivan Lebedev's head. Trivia * This is one of many levels to allow you to have a gun from the start in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. ** Other characters that start with firearms are Beard, Detective Pardo, the Henchman and Jake. Beard can choose a weapon from the start of each of his levels, Pardo can start with a Shotgun in the trunk of his car in Homicide, Jake can be given an improvised Nail Gun if he wears the Irvin Mask in each of his levels and the Henchman starts with a Silenced Heavy Pistol in No Mercy. ** The Richter, Carl and Dennis masks from the first game all have a similar effect on Jacket, the Richter mask in particular being the only mask to provide Jacket with a firearm at the start of every level in Hotline Miami. The Aubrey Mask does provide Jacket with a Double Barrel in the Level Editor, however. * The enemies will not attack until the ski-mask is put on. * There is a newspaper article available in this level in the intro, which counts towards the EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT! achievement * It is one of the two levels where The Son can't use any of his abilities, the other being Apocalypse. * For some reason, when executing a enemy while they are leaning against the wall, The Son doesn't have his ski-mask on. It could possibly be because there is no sprite for The Son executing a enemy that is leaning against the wall with the mask on. * Executing a Colombian with the police baton seems to be buggy. * Executing Guards with the police baton delivers a custom animation where the Son thwacks the guard across the face several times. * This is the only level in the entire series where two different enemy factions are shown to be working in an alliance against the player, these being the Guards and the Colombians. * This may be a slight reference to the videogame 'PAYDAY 2', mainly about robbing banks, as PAYDAY 2 includes a level loosely based off Hotline Miami and has Jacket as a playable character. * The Pixel VHS cover shows a M16 despite never having one in the level. It's possible that the M16 was intended to appear for the Guards faction but was cut, although it is most likely a form of creative license. Gallery Sonpayday.jpg|The Son, Blue Lips and another henchman put on their ski-masks and begin the robbery. Bluelipscover.jpg|Blue Lips taking cover from Colombian gunfire. Bluelipsfiring.jpg|Blue Lips opening fire. Bluelipshack.jpg|Blue Lips hacks into the bank's security system. Deadrobber.jpg|One of the robbers after being killed in the bank vault. Mafiafamily.jpg|The Son sees a vision of his dead family. Category:Chapter Category:Hotline Miami 2 Scenes Category:The Son scenes